Hostile
by Sly Little Leopard
Summary: I couldn't take it anymore. The abuse and yelling, the pain, the anger. But the looks. The hostile looks. I couldn't do it. This is about Tawnypaw when she is about to decide to go to ShadowClan. Adopted from Unnoticed Silence, dedicated to her too!
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Bluestar- Blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle**  
Deputy: **Fireheart- Handsome ginger tom**  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw  
Medicine Cat:** Yellowfang- Old dark grey she-cat with broad, flattened, face,; formerly of ShadowClan  
**Apprentice, Cinderpelt**

**Warriors:**

Whitestorm- Big white tom  
**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

Darkstripe- Sleek black and grey tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

Longtail- Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes  
**Swiftpaw**

Runningwind- Swift tabby tom

Mousefur- Small dusky brown she-cat  
**Apprentice, Thornpaw**

Brackenfur- Golden-brown tabby tom

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Swiftpaw- Black and white tom

Cloudpaw- Long-haired white tom

Brightpaw- She-cat, white with ginger splotches

Thornpaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Fernpaw- Pale grey with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw- Pale grey with darker flecks, she-cat, dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Frostfur- Beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- Pretty tabby

Goldenflower- Pale ginger coat (Mother to Bramblekit; dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and Tawnykit; pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Speckletail- Pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Willowpelt- Very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Elders:**

Halftail- Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- Grey tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt- Small black and white tom

One-eye- Pale grey she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail- Once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Tigerstar- Dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of ThunderClan**  
Deputy: **Blackfoot- Large white tom with huge jet-black paws  
**Medicine Cat:** Runningnose- Small grey and white tom

**Warriors:**

Jaggedtooth- Huge tabby tom

Nightwhisper- Brown tom with green eyes

Stumpytail- Brown tabby tom

Tangleburr- Grey and brown she-cat

Clawface- Scrawny brown tom

Applefur- Mottled brown she-cat

Boulder- Silver tabby tom

Fernshade- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Flintfang- Older grey tom

Ratscar- Scarred dark brown tom

Rowanberry- Brown and cream she-cat

Russetfur- Dark ginger she-cat

Wetfoot- Grey tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

Whitethroat- Black tom with white chest and paws

**Queens:**

Dawncloud- Small tabby

Darkflower- Black she-cat

Tallpoppy- Long legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Tallstar- Black and white tom with a very long tail**  
Deputy: **Deadfoot- Black tom with a twisted paw**  
Medicine Cat:** Barkface- Short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**

Mudclaw- Mottled dark brown tom  
**Apprentice, Webpaw**

Tornear- Tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

Onewhisker- Brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

Runningbrook- Light grey tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Ashfoot- Grey queen

Morningflower- Tortoiseshell queen

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Crookedstar- Huge light coloured tabby tom with a twisted jaw  
**Deputy: **Leopardfur- Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat  
**Medicine Cat: **Mudfur- Long-haired light brown tom

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw- Smoky black tom  
**Apprentice, Heavypaw**

Stonefur- Grey tom with battle-scarred ears  
**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

Loudbelly- Dark brown tom

Graystripe- Long-haired grey tom, formerly of ThunderClan

**Queens:**

Mistyfoot- Dark grey she-cat

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Graypool- Thin grey she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**Yes! That joyous day has come! You dear author Fangurl has finally gotten the urge to restart Hostile. After many, long, inspirationless nights, I have found an idea, buried deep in the darkest corners of my head. I hope you enjoy my redo of this chapter; I believe this lives up to my full potential.**

**Anyway, this story is all about Tawnypaw and her early life- the painful transition from one Clan to another- only to find that her mew Clan was soon wracked with war and more grief. But she persevered, and she got through it. This is the tale of Tawnypaw.**

**For those of you who have read my first prologue, this shall be pretty similar, though much longer and more eventful. The POV's will be slightly different- now including Goldenflower, Bramblepaw, and Tigerstar- and hopefully you will like this chapter better.**

**As well, just a thing: Tigerstar is focused on getting his kin in this chapter while poor Goldenflower and Brablepaw are talking about why she should stay. Just highlighting on the different focuses and the fact that one POV is action-y dream sort of thing and the others are more focused on thoughts.**

**This story will be 25 chapters and updates will be fairly often. I hope this story appeals to you, and if it does, please write a review! They are very much appreciated.**

**As a final note, I will say that this is my first FanFiction. I hope it appeals to you, and hopefully I won't totally fail. And forward ho!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Warriors; it was created by the four extremely talented Erin Hunless. These characters are all in the Warriors series, which I do not own. The plot was created by Unnoticed Silence, as I adopted this from her. Thank you to all those on FFN who read my story to help make it better. A HUMONGOUS THANK YOU TO MY BETA, SNOWFALL16! You are amazing, thank you so much!**

* * *

_There were two pairs of eyes. Everywhere I went, they followed me, tracing my every move, scanning my __every step. They didn't leave me, burning into my mind and reading every little thought I had. One pair of amber, like a mirror of my own, and one pair of sharp green, like a raspberry leaf - jagged edges but soft skin. No matter how much I tried to shake them off, they remained stuck to me. They continued to watch._

I shook my head, clearing the eyes from my mind_._ The eyes that were heartbreakingly familiar - the eyes of my kits. Another less persistent pair of luminescent green orbs probed my mind. I didn't think about those ones. _It's over now._

I was sitting in ShadowClan's camp, the pine trees shadowing me as I ate. In front of me barely touched, was a plump pigeon. I wasn't hungry. With the approaching dusk, many of the cats had left to hunt or gone to their nests, but I wasn't sleepy yet. I just wanted to sit in the quiet of the forest, to breathe the scents of the pine territory before I slept.

_The two pairs of eyes blinked, almost simultaneously. The green ones seemed to intensify, focusing as though trying to cling to a thought. The amber ones seemed thoughtful, blinking before resuming an emotionless, probing manner._

Inwardly, I snarled at myself. I had just left ThunderClan's squirrel-brained cats and joined ShadowClan. My new Clan had supported me because of an omen that chose me as leader,and now I was getting revenge. I had no time to think about my kin- none at all. It was unnecessary and I had much better things to be doing.

Yawning, I strutted across my clearing to my den. Exhaustion was beginning to wear me down, like a lazy stream of sleep pulling me into the flowing waters. I stopped at the entrance to give my muscles one last stretch before I crawled into my nest. My den looked so comfy. _The leader's den._ That thought crossed my mind, and a feeling of pride covered any sense of being watched- for a brief second. _I've come so far since a defenseless__kit with a kittypet father._

My den, nestled between the roots of an old pine tree, was spacious and quiet, filled with a feeling of strength. I hopped into my soft nest and curled up, nose-to-tail. Within seconds, I disappeared into a silent doze.

•••

_"Tigerstar!"_

_A sweet voice, warm and familiar, broke into my dreamless sleep. The sound was melodious and smooth, stirring up memories of a time that I couldn't quite grasp.__ It was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Grudgingly, I opened my eyes. A jumble of hazy shapes swam before me__, __indistinguishable and confusing. Nothing to see. I closed my eyes._

_"Tigerstar! Tigerstar!"_

_The voice persisted, more urgent this time. I was exhausted- I just wanted to continue my peaceful sleep. But the power in the voice made me open my eyes. In front of me, there sat a delicate tortoiseshell she-cat, nestled in front of a stream. We faced each other, surrounded by clumps of ferns,__ eyes meeting. The starry sheen in her pelt sent a tremor through me- I knew where we were. This peaceful willow clearing, the starry stream, the luscious ferns, _Spottedleaf_- I was in StarClan._

_Complex thoughts ran through my mind. Why was I here? Was I dead? My mouth worked soundlessly, not saying any of the things I wanted to express. But Spottedleaf spoke for me._

_"Tigerstar," she murmured. Her tiny body shivered, though I couldn't tell whether it was from cold or from fear. Her fur was ruffled from a refreshing breeze. A strong scent suddenly caught my nose, a scent that I recognized. The Dark Forest!_

_I understood why Spottedleaf looked afraid, so I decided to enforce that. She deserved to be afraid of the Dark Forest. "What?" I grumbled._

_Her tiny amber eyes reached up to meet mine. "You have hurt a lot of cats with your actions," she whispered. "StarClan warns you to be careful, to protect the ones you love. Even if it means leaving behind your greatest dreams." Her tail whisked through the grass, her muscles tensed and uneasy._

_I snorted in laughter. "That's all StarClan has to tell me? Well, I have more important things to do than listen to grizzled old cowards. I have a Clan to raise." Unsheathing and sheathing my claws threateningly, I bared my teeth and puffed up my fur. "ShadowClan chose me as their leader, and you aren't going to stop them."_

_"Too true!" Both Spottedleaf and I jumped, turning to see the newcomer. She was a tortoiseshell like Spottedleaf, but __darker and covered with thicker dapples. Her fur was messy and reeked like the ground behind her, but muscles rippled__from beneath her pelt. She stayed on the Dark Forest side of the stream._

_"Mapleshade!" I burst out. _

_The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded at me. "Tigerstar has a Clan to lead," she snarled. "Don't concern him with petty StarClan __nonsense_." _She hissed at Spottedleaf, tail lashing._

_The tortoiseshell she-cat didn't respond immediately. "Tigerstar has kin," she responded finally. "Does he want to protect them?"_

_Both cats turned to me. I hesitated, trying to choose between weakness and truth. "I want my kits to work with me, side by side, with me in ShadowClan." I didn't say anything else. But I realized my answer was bad- though it was truthful._

_Mapleshade let out a hiss. "You're kidding! You need to forget your kin and choose your Clan over them!" Her yellow eyes were remorseful, and almost had a pleading tinge in their golden depths. "Kin is a disadvantage," she added in a lower voice._

_"I want my kits with me," I responded._

_Mapleshade just hissed and shrugged. "Kin will slow you down, Tigerstar!"_

_The fury in her voice surprised me. I didn't respond, choosing not to change my answer nor support it. Both she-cats had worry in their gaze, though I knew they were worried about about different things: one was my kits, the other my leadership. _

_Mapleshade stalked off, her gaunt, muscled body disappearing into the shadows. Her __fur bushed up, every step she took__shook the ground with her anger. Guilt weighed heavy on my shoulders__- I had just defied a Dark Forest cat for a StarClan cat. Silently, I promised that my kin would never slow me down._

_Spottedleaf looked at me again. Compassion, fear, hope, and worry all clustered in her gaze. "You have hurt many cats," she repeated. "Your choice is not influenced by StarClan. But remember who you have hurt and who you love, and don't hurt them more."_

_I only laughed, staring at Spottedleaf with amusement. "You fool! Nothing will stop me. Don't even try." My tail whipped her face as I walked away. Within heartbeats, my body melted from the dream back into deep sleep._

* * *

I sighed, sitting in the corner of camp quietly. Ever since Tigerclaw had left the Clan, I had been scorned. Not that cats bullied me to my face- my kits were forced to deal with that- but I had been more lonesome. My friends didn't seek me out anymore, and barely acknowledged me if I sat with them. It seemed like my mate had decided my path for me, and it was lonely.

A pigeon sat in front of me, with only a couple delicate bites in its wing. I wasn't hungry- bigger problems filled my mind. My green gaze scanned the loud, happy camp for my kits. They sat together, quiet and sad. Pain ached in my chest._ Why'd Tigerclaw's have to mess it up for us?_

After a moment of thinking, I set my pigeon back by the fresh-kill pile and exited camp. I needed to think away from the clusters of the Clan. No one acknowledged me- Mousefur glanced up and then looked away; Willowpelt glared and then turned to her mate, Whitestorm; Longtail gave me a fearful glance before ducking his head to take another bite of his prey.

The way they looked at me made me mad. I hadn't down anything wrong! I was mate to a murderer, only I didn't know he was a murderer- we all thought he was an loyal, skilled warrior.

For a heartbeat, after I went through the gorse tunnel, I felt like never going back.

Maybe my kits and I could go to ShadowClan.

But my loyalty… the loyalty to the Clan I was raised in has changed. It's now filled with fear, fear my ex-mate induced.**  
**

_No._ I ferociously shook my head, then caught myself. That was something Tigerclaw did when he was thinking aloud. I remembered the time he was planning to catch a troublesome rabbit...

_No. _I am not thinking about that anymore.

I let my paws lead me towards a small, unused path. It was covered with fallen leaves, lightly stirred. Maple trees were clustered around it, thin in some areas, thick in the others. The path veered sharply to the right. Familiar scents met my nose

I recognized where I was going: this path led to a corner of the ravine, which led to a small chink in the stone that made a worthy den. I quickly climbed up the vine-covered stone, reaching the tiny area. It was easily able to fit three cats. Small scraps of moss covered the curving floor, and beneath that lay the scent of my kits.

This scoop in the ground, like a paw reaching into dirt, was where Fireheart and I had told my kits the truth. The truth about their father. I should've been feeling remorse, but I was slightly comforted. _We're all in this together._

_But Tawnypaw is slowly drifting away. _My poor little kit had taken the blow harder than anyone. And this morning, she had told Bramblepaw that she was considering going to ShadowClan. ShadowClan? My kit? It didn't make sense. But I could see how Tawnypaw was feeling, and I wanted to help change it.

Quietly, I brushed fiery-coloured leaves out of the scoop. What could I do to help make Tawnypaw want to stay? The only thing she wanted was to have those hostile looks stopped. But she was also proud- if the leader made a big speech in front of the Clan, her pride would be wounded. I sighed. Why were the actions of one tom making everything so complicated?

•••

_I strutted into the camp, high-stepping out of the den. I felt giddy, happy, and light. Everything was going perfect- it was greenleaf, I was a mentor, and Tigerclaw and I were getting very close. The dark brown tabby tom infiltrated every single one of my thoughts. I couldn't help but glance at him, hoping he'd come over to me and say something, anything._

_My thoughts drifted away as I thought about him, his perfect fur, his bulging muscles... everything about him was perfect. He was the absolute tom of my dreams._

_"Goldenflower! Are you in there?"_

_I jumped. "Oh, Tigerclaw! You're here!" I quickly regained my composure with a flex of my muscles, purring as we rubbed muzzles. We pulled away, our eyes meeting. _

_"Hey Goldenflower?" Tigerclaw's voice was softer than normal, sweet and smooth as honey. The gentle motion of his tail tickling my whiskers sent a fiery wave of love and tingly emotions up my spine. I rested my tail on his shoulders._

_"Will you go on a walk with me?"_

_I broke away, my green eyes sparkling with a vibrant light, shining like dew on leaves in the morning. "Of course not," I teased. "Let's go for a run."_

_Tigerclaw pulled away, then suddenly surged __forward and out of camp. With a hiss of cheery protest, I hurtled after him. For a while, I was getting close, then I'd fall behind. After a while of following his scent trail, I realized it had faded off. Lifting my nose up to smell the wind, I noticed that his scent came from behind me._

_"Up here Goldenflower!"_

_Again, I jumped. How did he always manage to scare me like that? Looking up, I saw a waving dark brown tabby tail __slithering along the oak branch like a snake. I raced towards the tree, but Tigerclaw jumped down right behind me, pouncing lightly onto my back and rolling me over._

_"Got you," he murmured, his sweet breath on my cheek._

_"All right, all right," I groaned submissively. "You win." _

_The familiar light of playfulness danced in his eyes, but suddenly dimmed to quiet fire. I stood up, pressing my small side up to his muscular body. For a second, we leaned into each other, tails entwined, wrapped up in our love._

_"Goldenflower," he asked, his voice low. "W-would you be my mate?"_

_I didn't hesitate for a single second, only putting my muzzle to his and murmuring one word:_

_"Yes."_

•••

As that memory passed through my head, I realized what a mousebrain I was. I had been mate to a tom that was a murderer and a ruthless beast, ruining my life and my kits. And what did I see in him? I wracked my head for memories. Well, he was handsome, a good warrior, and he consistently flattered me. His compassion and kindness never struck me.

_Stupid. All you saw was his nice fur, ruthless m__anner and false compliments! _Guilt and grief wracked my body, along withanger at my stupidity. If I had been smart and chosen a nice young tom, say Redtail or Whitestorm, I wouldn't be like this today! And Tawnypaw wouldn't be considering running away to an enemy Clan.

If my dear little kit ran away, she'd be taking a piece of my heart with her. How could something like this happen? How dare my Clan want to make Tawnypaw run away? Remorse bubbled through my heart and I struggled to control it.

_Tawnypaw had been feeling this way for a long time,_ I reflected. _She's been tense, like a mousetail two kits have been__ fighting over. She has been stretched so taut, so tense, that of something doesn't happen, she is going to snap. And that snap will not be good._

The second that thought went through my head, I thought I saw a little tortoiseshell pelt fly past me like a hurtling ball of fire. It raced forward, at top speed, and it disappeared at the darkness of the ShadowClan border. Something in my heart shattered.

_Tawnypaw has snapped._

* * *

_"I'm considering going to ShadowClan." _

Those words still rang fresh in my mind. Yesterday, Tawnypaw had told me what she had planned. I couldn't believe it. Tawnypaw? Leaving me? I couldn't stop thinking about it all day, about how if I didn't do something, my sister would leave to a whole new Clan.

"Bramblepaw! _Bramblepaw_!"

A paw, claws barely sheathed, hit my cheek. Searing pain coursed through me. My cheek stung. I dropped my head, not protesting the blow- I had been told early on that defiance only gave me worse punishments. I gingerly ran my tail over my cheek.

Above me, a pale brown tabby-and-white she-cat above me glared. _Speckletail_. Her eyes shot fire at me, glaring with such a passion that I felt like running away. Everything about her screamed anger, and I knew why. It was the same reason all the other cats hated me- my father. My murderous, ShadowClan father. And, the fact I was his spitting image.

"Well?" the elder snapped. "Are you going to change our bedding, or not?"

Quietly, I nodded and walked into the elder's den. The hollow trunk wasn't especially spacious, but it was warm and a good spot to put moss down- the roots went deep into the trunk. Starting with Speckletail's nest, I clawed away the old moss and squished it into a ball, repeating the process with the rest of the nests. No matter how quickly I did it, my thoughts were not on moss.

_Tawnypaw_. Why did she have to leave? Why did those other cats have to ruin it for us? They didn't know how it feels, and now they're driving Tawnypaw over the edge. She can't leave us, not because of them. We have to get through this together!

My heart felt like it was torn into two pieces. I couldn't decide whether I was mad at Tawnypaw for wanting... wanting to leave me to get through it alone, or if I was sad that I couldn't do anything to help. I yearned for Tawnypaw to be happy, but I also yearned for her presence. Why was this so complicated?

After I finished with Smallear's nest and progressed to Dappletail's_, _I heard another hiss behind me. Smallear was crouched in front of his nest, obviously distressed. The elder's amber eyes were filled with disgust.

"Well?" he asked. "You call this _done_? Look at all the moss scraps! My back pains are bad enough without a troublesome apprentice messing up my nest." He paused to nose a sore spot, accentuating his point. "Clean my nest properly. And hurry up with the bedding, for StarClan's sake."

I suppressed a hiss and reluctantly ran my paw over the area of his nest. A few tiny moss clumps lay on the side of the wood. I added them to the bundle. This was the sort of thing Tawnypaw hated, the sort of thing that made her snap...

•••

_"Wow, Tawnypaw. Only that little mouse?"_

_"And Bramblepaw." I cringed, awaiting the inevitable punishment. It felt like __my sister and I could__ do nothing right- punishment seemed to come to us naturally. I was on a hunting patrol led by Willowpelt, along with Runningwind, Mousefur, and Tawnypaw. Everyone had hunted by the Great Sycamore, and everyone had __caught at least __two mice.__ But Tawnypaw and I had ended up with only one each._

_Willowpelt continued with her rant. "I can't believe you would be so low to only catch a scrawny mouse. I've seen better focusing in kits- you are way too easily distracted. Your stalking is terrible. It is amazing that you have come this far in your training, walking around like badgers with three legs. It is shameful to be seen with apprentices like you."_

_Her words stung, and I could feel Tawnypaw tremble. Runningwind and Mousefur whispered to each other, gesturing in our direction with wide, very unsubtle movements. Beside me, my sister was tingling with rage. I understood, but I had learned to keep my mouth shut when I was in trouble. That was hard for Tawnypaw._

_Mousefur spoke up after a moment of silence. "Try concentrating a bit more, and work on making neat movements when stalking," she advised. "It'll take a bit of work, but you'll get there. Just work hard and focus."_

_"Thank you for being blunt, Mousefur," Willowpelt silenced her Clanmate. "Take her advice, kits."_

_Tawnypaw started shaking violently beside me, her eyes glaring green fire. She looked furious, and I felt the same way. How could our Clanmates treat us like this? I tried focusing on a small black beetle that was walking across the clearing. I tried to tune out the other cats, listening to birdsong- anything to distract myself._

_"It is surprising that you come from such an honourable, brave warrior like your father."_

_Tawnypaw's head snapped up, meeting Willowpelt's bright blue eyes. The little she-cat's face showed her anger, her hurt, and her flaring temper. Until now, she had tried to suppress it, but it was clear that wasn't happening anymore._

_"How dare you, you insolent brat!" she spat. "I will never be compared to my father. We are nothing alike, and I will not tolerate being judged__ by his actions!" She took a dangerous step closer to Willowpelt, claws unsheathed and muscles tensed._

_"Your father had a flaring temper too." Willowpelt's smirk could stretch all the way to RiverClan._

_"That's it!" Tawnypaw tensed into a spring, preparing to leap. Taking sudden action, I grabbed her scruff._

_"Let's go," I murmured. To Willowpelt, I added, "We're going back to camp. We can go hunting later." I guided my infuriated sister away from the clearing, nearly overbalacing due to her continued trembling._

_That night, I listened to Tawnypaw whimper in her sleep and knew she must've been having terrible, terrible nightmares._

•••

Just thinking about that gave me a headache, remembering all that Tawnypaw had suffered that day. Trying not to dwell on it, I turned to Yellowfang's den. In the corner was a moss ball that the apprentices were allowed to use. I took it and raced back to the elders' den, but I paused at the entrance.

"Lazy pair of apprentices, aren't they?"

"Just like their father." That was Smallear.

"It is quite concerning to have them in the Clan, isn't it?" That was Dappletail's anxious voice. "What if they grow up like their father?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Halftail spoke, but his voice was just as tense as the others.

I couldn't take the comments anymore, so I barged into the den. My ears ached as I walked in, their heavy stares fixed on me. Part of me was trembling with rage. The other part was just hurt, defenseless, pained. Saying nothing, I just spread out the bedding. There was nothing that could change my life. I just had to be silent, and prove to them I was stronger.

But I knew Tawnypaw couldn't say nothing much longer.

I knew she couldn't take the looks anymore.

I knew she couldn't live like this, with the punishing claws, the angry snarls, the furious hisses, the hostile looks.

I knew she couldn't stay.

* * *

**I thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, please answer the three questions that I give you below, and feel free to ask your own!**

**#1: What is your opinion of Tawnypaw?**

**#2: Do you like the first or second prologue better?**

**#3: What is your honest opinion of my writing skills- constructive criticism is preferred!**

**Bai! Fangurl out!**


End file.
